In Love With Another Man
by Kushina Nar
Summary: Sakura has a conversation with her Sun about her Moon. one sided Saku/Sun...t just in cas...and I'm horrble a summeries btw its not as weird as that sounds


**In Love With Another Man"**

The Sun looked down at me and smiled nervously. "Hey Sakura- Chan…how are you?" I looked up slowly and just smiled at him, wondering what he wanted from me. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

"Sakura- Chan, you know I love you with every thing I have and I would do anything for you, please, please for me don't marry the Moon… please Sakura- Chan…please…" I look into his pleading eyes and I realize my mistake, there I see everything that I long for. Love. Acceptance. Happiness. And yet I can't bear to look at it knowing that I'm going to marry a man who will never show me that. Staring into those cerulean eyes I drown myself in their emotions.

If I could... could forget him  
I would... please believe me  
And I know that I should throw the towel in  
But baby it's not... not that easy

If I could only forget the Moon. He has different emotions in his eyes than the Sun…but sometimes I can see his struggling to become like him, and that's what makes him so angry. Its when he fails…that the Moon becomes the way everyone sees him but me and the Sun.

You treat me so much better than him  
And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
But... but I'm in love with someone else  
And I'm so sorry

A tear escapes my eye and I look down hoping that the Sun wouldn't notice, but this is the Sun, the guy has a sixth sense when it comes to reading people and he just calmly wipes my tear away, covering my entire body with goosebumps just because his simple touch is so comforting. Then his voice draws me back to his eyes. "Please Sakura- Chan, you know how much I love you. Please don't do this, to me or yourself, please.

I'm in love with another man  
And I know it ain't right

I'm so sorry Sun- Kun…I'm so sorry and you will never really know, I wish you would just go and love someone else. I never asked for your love… and yet, it's so comforting to me.

You should go and find someone else  
Who can treat you right  
Give you the world  
Someone who understands the man you are

I look into his eyes and I gently pull on a lock of his golden hair. Sighing I let go and tilt my head looking down again.

Cause baby you shine so bright  
And I would just dim your star  
A girl who'll treat you like you treat them  
Boy I know there's plenty women  
Who would love to have a man like you

You need someone better than me Sun- Kun. Someone whole and unbroken. You need better and I'm just not the best for you I know it. I'm so so sorry. And I know I'm going to hurt you, but I cant help it. I have to…and please, even though I know I should never ask you of this, please forgive me for what im going to have to do. Please.

But I'm in love with someone else...  
I'm so sorry baby  
I know I ain't right... no no no no no no  
For what I did to you baby

I begin to laugh only knowing it's gonna make my rejection hurt him even more, I can already see the hurt in his eyes, but I just thought of something. Who the hell in their right minds would want the dark and gloomy moon than the Sun itself. I mean that's how I see the Sun and the Moon anyways. The Moon will only ever be a reflection of Sun- Kun, and I bet that's what makes him so very angry all the time. He will never be able to surpass him for the moon and only ever chase the sun and live off its glory.

I can't explain why it's him and not you  
But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to  
Cause he ain't no doctor  
And we always seem to fight, he ain't got the perfect body  
And sometimes he don't even treat me right

I smile gently and caress the sun's face only last time and I feel comfort in what I thought would be his last smile towards me. Another tear escaped my eyes and he wipes it again like the last time. I opened my mouth and mimicked him by taking a deep breath. Making my entire face like stone and turning my cold eyes upon him I glared and almost broke down was he flinched away from me.

Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him  
When I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it  
I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you  
But I can't go on pretending...  
Cause I love him, I love him  
And I'm so sorry... do you hear me?  
I'm so sorry but I love that man  
I love that man...  
He ain't always right, but he's just right for me  
I'm in love with another man... and I'm so sorry...  
But I love someone else...

Your annoying. Now leave me alone and never talk to me." I walk away. I'm not sure if I did it before he could see my tears, or before I could see his, but that didn't stop me from hearing the entire world crash down around me. I made my way back to my apartment, looking down at my engagement ring and I closed my eyes. Sighing I changed out of my clothes and I lay down next to the Moon.

Dear sweet moon, companion of the night

Forever you keep me from fright.

Yet it is your night that frightens me so

So truly you are my foe.

Dear sweet sun, enemy of none

From your cruel shadow I must be saved from.

Your warm gentle rays tan my skin

But the pleasure of mine comes from within.

Okay okay tell meh what you thought of it…btw the poem at the end is my horrible attempt at trying to match poety to a situation…usually I'm super good at it…but I jus suck today haha anyways the song is In Love with Another Man By Jasmine Sullivan…I was listening to it and I got inspired…which believe me doesn't happen very often haha anyhoo hope ya liked it and if you did please review…if you didn't the review and tell me you did and why you didn't…well tata for now Ja Ne J.P.


End file.
